Cartas Negras
by Asuka de Black
Summary: Sakura y Li estan en problemas, deben escojer 6 cartas para vencer a una chica misteriosa ,y una de las nuevas alumnas le causara problemas a sakura con Li y sorpresa...Otro persnaje aparece
1. Prologo

CARTAS NEGRAS  
Prologo  
  
(Por Asuka de Black o Asuka ikari )  
  
La silueta de una hermosa chica camina por el parque de Tomoeda y levantando su cabeza suavemente ve el resplandor de la luna.  
  
-Es hora hermano....- La bella joven sonríe pero sus ojos siguen cubiertos por la sombra de su lindo sombrero negro- Creo que nos divertiremos ambos con este jueguito --La chica se quita el sombrero dejando ver su hermoso rostro  
  
-Causaremos problemas , ¿no importa? - Dice un joven que apareció de un momento a otro a un lado de ella , muy apuesto , con cabello púrpura y ojos Grises  
  
-No, estoy segura de que así estará bien, -Dice la silueta de otra joven de cabellos dorados que sale tras un árbol - se que su hermano se dará cuenta pronto del asunto.  
  
-Pero, puede que nos arruine el juego -El chico de cabellos púrpura se acerca ala joven de cabellos dorados dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla  
  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso o te arrepentirás pequeño monsieur- La joven sonríe irónica  
  
-Vamos...- La primera joven de cabellos negros camina de nuevo , mientras es seguida de cerca por los otros jóvenes..- Es hora de darle un poco de ritmo a esta cuidad, que ha estado tranquila durante muchos años, desde nuestra ultima visita.  
  
-Tiene razón Mi lady , esto esta muy tranquilo - La segunda joven la sigue  
  
-Si, eso lo se - La chica se pone de espaldas y sonríe , es hora de un poco de movimiento - Guiñe un ojo y sigue caminando observando la luna  
  
-movimiento... esa palabra me agrada - El joven sonrie cargando a la chica de pelo negro en sus hombros.  
  
-a mi también -La joven sonríe viendo el panorama desde los hombros de su compañero  
  
Dejad R/R!!!Plis!!!! 


	2. Capitulo 1

CARTAS NEGRAS  
CAPITULO 1  
Una sorpresa para Sakura -(por Asuka Ikari)  
  
Ya habían pasado 7 años desde que Sakura había atrapado a carta vació convirtiéndola a su vez en carta esperanza.  
  
Sakura se ha convertido en una hermosa joven de 18 años que estudia en la preparatoria Seeto , vive con su hermano Touya y con el amigo de su hermano Yukito debido a que su padre tuvo que irse a unas excavaciones a Egipto, además vivir con "su peluche" halado, el cual trataba de despertarla en esos momentos  
  
-Sakurita levántate ya es tarde y te toca servicio!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Dice insistentemente Kero que jala la mejilla de la adormilada Sakura  
  
-Aun es temprano Kero.. déjame descansar....-Dice Sakura quitando de su mejilla un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba en la cara  
  
-Son las 6:30!!!! Levántate!!!-  
  
-6:30?!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAHHH!!!- Sakura se levanta gritando y tirando a Kero hacia la video casetera en el proceso, mientras se pone su uniforme y guarda unos libros en su mochila  
  
-Ahí niña tu siempre con prisas- Dice el guardián sacando la cabeza de la video casetera- Ve lo que me hiciste Sakurita mala!!  
  
-Por que no me despertaste antes Kero? -Dice Sakura replicándole , mientras cepilla su largo cabello y lo recoge par de coletas bajas  
  
-Toma - Kero le da su mochila -Tengo levantándote desde las 5:40 por que ya te conozco y aun así se te hizo tarde  
  
-Gracias, Kero nos vemos en la tarde - Sakura toma su mochila y se va acomodando el saco Azul Del uniforme  
  
-Niña despistada -Dice un Kero burlón y volviendo a la cama.  
  
Sakura baja corriendo escaleras abajo con mucha rapidez cuando se tropieza y cae de bruces contra la escalera.  
  
-Ouch....-Sakura se levanta y se soba, mientras camina ala cocina - Hola hermano , hola Yukito. Hola mama - Dice la joven entrando ala cocina  
  
-Buenos días bella Sakura ¿Dormiste bien?- Dice un joven de pelo hasta los hombros recogido en una coleta, gris, y con gafas cuadradas , con unos mechones cayendo a los lados de su tez seductoramente  
  
-Buenos días Yukito! Si dormí bien aun que he tenido un sueño que no recuerdo pero se que lo tuve.. -Sakura se sienta y comienza devorar lo que encuentra en la mesa y su hermano la ve, el cual esta sentado al otro lado de la mesa leyendo el periódico.  
  
-Y estas bien? -Dice Yukito preocupado , -  
  
-No te preocupes Yukito! , debe ser un sueño cualquiera.- contesta la aludida sonrientemente  
  
-Cuanto ruido haces para bajar las escaleras monstruo , ten mas cuidado - Touya sonríe  
  
-Ahí hermano! Ya estas bastante grandecito para decirme monstruo! Parece que el único que madura en esta casa es Yukito!!! Por que yo aun soy muy joven.  
  
-Bah! - el joven hace una mueca de disgusto- Y come despacio o te ahogaras monstruo  
  
-Touya deja de decirle monstruo -Dice Yukito dándole suavemente en la cabeza con el periódico que Touya leía hace unos momentos.  
  
-Ok., Ok Oye monstruo ya se te hizo tarde -Dice Touya fijándose en el reloj de mano  
  
-AHHH!!!-Sakura devora su comida con rapidez y va corriendo a la puerta pero regresa por que Yukito tiene en sus manos el almuerzo de Sakura -Muchas gracias Yukito!- , lo guarda y se marcha en bicicleta a toda velocidad  
  
-No tienes miedo de que se roben a Sakura? Es una niña muy linda Touya - dice Yukito con el afán de molestar a su amigo  
  
-Bah!, cállate y come -Touya le mete una galleta a su amigo en la boca  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*  
  
Al llegara ala escuela , Sakura se sienta en su butaca y comienza limpiar rápidamente el salón.  
  
-Buenos días Sakurita ¿Cómo estas hoy? -Dice una hermosa joven de cabellos oscuros, larga melena, ojos color ciruelo y una hermosa figura esbelta  
  
-Buenos días Tomoyo -Dice Sakura saludando a su amiga; Sakura y Tomoyo son las chicas mas "codiciadas de la preparatoria " por que Sakura, es bella, tiene buena figura, un busto bastante desarrollado a su edad y estudia todos los deportes que la escuela tiene , su cabello había crecido hasta su cintura y sus ojos eran mas verdes que nunca . Tomoyo en cambio es hermosa, también con una figura bastante bella, pero ella tiene un toque angelical, algo que la hacia diferenciarse de los demás, una blanca tez y además ella esta apuntada en todos los talleres de manualidades sin contar su hermosa voz que la ha llevado a ganar en los mejores concursos de canto del mundo.  
  
-Dime Sakurita , no has Recibido carta de el joven Li? - Tomoyo deja sus cosas y se sienta  
  
-No... parece que tampoco vendrá este año.... -Sakura se sienta con rostro desilusionado.  
  
ya veo -Tomoyo solo sonríe tiernamente a su amiga  
  
Los alumnos siguen llegando hasta que el salón se llena y aparece el profesor que les asignaron para ese curso ,. El profesor Terada y esposo de Rika, la compañera de Sakura y Tomoyo.  
  
-Muy buenos días hoy les tengo 5 sorpresas, debido a que hoy tenemos a 5 alumnos nuevos,- en el salón comienzan a escucharse murmullos y a cosas que suenan como « es la primera vez que llega tantos alumnos de una vez» «¿ serán chicos apuestos?»  
  
-Primero les presentare a Melucine Asuka, Ella viene desde Italia a estudiar aquí por cuestiones familiares, Pase Señorita Melucine.  
  
Una hermosa joven de cabello color negro azabache muy largo (hasta sus rodillas) ,rizado agarrado en una coleta alta , y Ojos de color Azul profundo entra con pasos delicados al salón - Mucho Gusto ,soy Melucine Asuka, Espero que nos hagamos buenos compañeros..-Dice la joven la cual tiene una linda voz dulce.  
  
La segunda persona -Dice el profesor Terada sin decirle a Asuka donde sentarse - Es Deborah Mayfair , Ella también viene desde Italia , pasa por favor - Dice el profesor Mientras ve entrar a Deborah , una joven también muy bella de ojos tan azules como los de Asuka mas aun así con una diferencia , que parecía que miraba como gato o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Sakura , La cabellera de esta joven era rubia y también muy larga como la de Asuka , solo que esta la llevaba recogida en dos coletas bajas.  
  
-EL siguiente es el joven Petyr Van Abel y el también viene de Italia - sus cabellos son hasta los hombros, púrpuras al igual que sus ojos entra sonriendo a el salón.  
  
-Que guapo es no crees Tomoyo? -Dice Sakura algo sonrojada viendo al joven y oyendo los suspiros de las compañeras  
  
-Si Sakurita , es apuesto -Dice Tomoyo también algo sonrojada por la presencia del joven.  
  
A Los siguientes dos ya los habréis conocido aquellos que estuvieron en la primaria de Tomoeda con migo, la primera es Li Mei Ling , Viene de Honk Kong . pasa Mei Ling- Mei Ling se a convertido en una chica bastante linda , de cabello corto hasta los hombros y ojos rojos.  
  
-Mei Ling!!!!-Dice Sakura levantándose de su butaca con una gran sonrisa- Mira Tomoyo es Mei Ling! -  
  
Tomoyo sonríe , y al parecer ella si sabia que llegaría Mei Ling  
  
-Señorita Kinomoto , podrían darles la bienvenida hasta el receso?- -He , lo siento-Sakura se sienta apenada y Mei Ling sonríe  
  
Y el ultimo es . Li Shaoran. El es primo de Mei Ling , Y viene de Honk Kong- Un apuesto joven de cabellera algo despeinada y color marrón entra completamente colorado y caminando de manera extraña ( como un robot)  
  
Bueno , ahora les daré sus lugares,-Dice el profesor tratando de callar el ruido del salón debido a que todos comentaban sobre los chicos nuevos, mientras que Deborah fijaba sus ojos en Tomoyo y Asuka en Shaoran  
  
Li, podrías sentarte atrás de Kinomoto?- dice cortésmente  
  
-Si...-Dice li volteando a ver a Sakura la cual esta roja pero con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Mei Ling, siéntate.. a lado de Daidouji  
  
-Si!  
  
-Melucine... te sentaras a lado del joven Li  
  
-Yep- Asuka camina alegremente hacia su lugar y se detiene entre los pupitres de Sakura y Tomoyo - Espero que seamos buenas amigas  
  
-Si, yo también espero -Sakura sonríe ante la chica y esta le sonríe juguetonamente  
  
-veamos.... Petyr... te sentaras delante de Daiudouji, Y Deborah, Atrás.  
  
-Si- Ambos jóvenes caminan con una extraña sutileza hacia sus lugares respectivos.  
  
-Muy bien comencemos con las clases-Dice el profesor Terada y todos comienzan a rebuscar en su mochila para ponerse a resolver problemas de Álgebra-  
  
CONTINUARA...................  
  
Hola hola hola!! , ^.^ heme aquí con otro fic , ahora en estas vacaciones espero que les guste esta historia ^_^ prometo no tardarme mucho sacando capítulos nuevos.  
  
Bueno Le doy las gracias por este Fic , a Kigai-Sama , a Misato Hentai , A el club de los GACS^_~ , a nishi , a G-Fan! Y a toda la bola de autoras que ya saben que las quiero mucho y al leer sus fics me inspiran cada vez mas , a Txitxas claro como en todos mis fics ( miren que el me impulso a seguir) y a Mi Shinji , cuídense chao!!!!  
  
Dudas o comentarios a Asuka_neko666@hotmail.com y con gusto respondere sus mails ,  
  
Este fan fic esta hecho sin animo d elucro yo no gano nada haciendo esto , mas que algo que hacer en mis noches de insomnio :p , Los derechos de los personajes son de las Clamp claro esta!  
  
Pd:DEJAD R/R!!!!!!  
  
^.~ Beshos de neko 


	3. Capitulo 2

CARTAS NEGRAS  
  
( Por Asuka Ikari )  
  
Capitulo 2.-"Abunai!!, Peligro en Las sombras!"  
  
Las clases continúan tranquilas excepto por que Shaoran y Sakura están complemente rojos y solo balbuceado  
  
-Muy bien chicos, después de el receso tendrán una hora libre para que vayan a ver las semifinales de atletismo- Dice el profesor Terada al escuchar el timbre y camina hacia fuera acompañado de su esposa  
  
-Shaoran!!! -Sakura se para rápidamente de su butaca y abraza a Shaoran haciendo que este se ponga rojo al sentir el contacto de los pechos de Sakura , y al sentir eso trata de alejarse un poco , pero se resbala haciendo que este caiga de y aterrice en el regazo de Asuka.  
  
-Ten mas cuidado li- Asuka le sonríe y Shaoran se pone todo rojo pero no se mueve por alguna extraña razón- creo que te están esperando para abrazarte -Asuka ve como Shaoran se levanta sonrojado y ve a Sakura , la cual ve con recelo a Melucine pero decide no ponerle importancia.  
  
Sakura se acerca a Mei Ling y la abraza -Hola Mei Ling, te extrañe tanto amiga!!! -  
  
-Yo tambien te extrañe Kinomoto , y ya veo que has crecido mucho.... y en todos los aspectos , jajajajaja- Mei Ling se rie mintras Sakura la ve  
  
-¿Crecido... en todos los aspectos?- Sakura pone cara de " no entiendo" cuando siente una mirada y voltea a ver a el dueño de esta mirada  
  
-Mucho gusto, Soy Deborah ¿Te llamas Sakura Kinomoto no es verdad? Y tu ..Tomoyo Daidouji o me equivoco?- Deborah se coloca junto a Asuka y hace una pequeña reverencia a Sakura y a tomoyo  
  
-eh? A si!! Pero puedes llamarme Sakura -Sakura se inclina rápidamente  
  
-Encantada, a mi me puedes llamar simplemente Tomoyo- La joven sonríe tiernamente  
  
-Mi nombre es Petyr -Dice Petyr juguetonamente pasándole un brazo a Sakura por el cuello a lo que li se pone rojo de furia mientras esta sonrie muy roja y da pequeñas risitas tontas  
  
-Creo que la competencia empezara de nuevo jijijijijijiji -Tomoyo se rie tiernamente mientras le susurra esto a Li -Pero esta vez estoy segura que sera partida doble  
  
-A que te refieres Daidouji?-Dice Li enojado a Tomoyo pero aun no entiende las ultimas palabras de la chica  
  
Yo soy Melucine Asuka , Pero pueden llamarme Asuka , si Quieren ir a desayunar ahí haremos una presentación mucho mas ..formal - Dice Asuka sonriendo juguetonamente y con una sonrisa como de gato  
  
-si! , es una buena idea -Dice Sakura cuando voltea a ver a Shaoran pero este esta viendo a Asuka.-Vamos Tomoyo? -Sakura ve a Tomoyo para dejar de ver a Shaoran - nos vamos Mei Ling?  
  
-Sera un placer- Tomoyo rie  
  
-claro kinomoto -Mei ling se para pero tambien se percato de las miradas de shaoran a Asuka  
  
-si, es una buena idea!!!- -Dice Petyr abrazando por la espalda a Deborah la cual le da un golpe en la cabeza- Deja de molestar!!!!! Petyr!!!- Dice esta completamente roja  
  
Estando ya en la cafetería , todos platican tranquilamente y Asuka se levanta.  
  
-¿Gustan acompañarme camino a las semifinales de atletismo?,Joven Sakura creo que usted esta inscrita ¿no es así? - Shaoran ve a Asuka y esta le ve sonriendo  
  
« Por que me hace sentir así?... es tan.. cálido » Piensa Shaoran en sus adentros, y Se da cuenta que se le había quedado viendo a Asuka y Sakura ve a Shaoran  
  
-¿Te encuntras bien -Li?- Deborah le pasa una mano por la cara para ver si reacciona  
  
-Si es verdad ¿nos acompañan? -Dice Sakura sonriendo pero desviando la mirada que tenia hacia Shaoran  
  
-Oh , si-Dice el Shaoran al notar la vista de todos -Vamos a verla  
  
-Claro , Petyr le sonríe a Sakura por que esta callada viéndolos , pero al ver la sonrisa de Petyr esta se pone toda roja tambien.  
  
Caminan todas hacia Las canchas pero sin Sakura ya que esta se fue a cambiarce para las pruebas -Sakura corre muy rápido -Dice Tomoyo sacando una cámara de la mochila ( lo que es el vicio verdad :p)  
  
-A si? , Pues Deborah siempre ha competido en atletismo y es muy buena tambien -Dice Petyr abrazando a Deborah pero de nuevo recibe un golpe  
  
-Hasta cuando te halago te enojas , dice Petyr sonriendo juguetonamente  
  
-No me enoja el que me abraces! , no me molesta el que me halagues , me molesta tu simple presencia!!! Y me molesta que toques cosas que no debes cuando me abrazas!! Y además! Tu eres mi problema!!!! -Dice Deborah roja y apunto de volver a golpear a Petyr  
  
Todos ríen hasta que llegan a las tarimas y se sientan a platicar en lo que empiezan las pruebas  
  
-Así que tu también practicabas atletismo? -Dice Tomoyo a Deborah .  
  
-Si , llegue a muchos campeonatos pero no siempre pude asistir a todos por asuntos personales -Dice sonriente Deborah  
  
-Yo estoy en gimnasia -Dice Asuka  
  
-Yo estoy molestando! En eso soy experto y hasta tengo maestria , verdad Deborah -dice Petyr pasandole un dedo por la espalda y esta le pega tumbándolo de la tarima  
  
-i" te arrepentirais"¡ - dice Enojada Deborah con un acento italiano y con una tabla ( que quien sabe donde saco) en la mano  
  
Miren ya sale Sakura!-Dice Tomoyo comenzando a grabarla. Shaoran en cambio esta embobado viéndola , debido a que ella trae un pequeño short que no deja nada a la imaginación, además que esta no les ha visto y esta distraída platicando un una joven de pelo rojo y alta  
  
La carrera pasa Rápidamente y Sakura entra a la final , junto con yamasaki y 1 chica llamada Herís Urico.  
  
A la salida Todos se despiden de Todos, pero Sakura se queda parada junto con Shaoran platicando.  
  
-Te extrañe mucho Shaoran, pensé que ya no vendrías de nuevo..  
  
-Te hice una promesa y la debía de cumplir , además que no puedo seguir en Hong Kong estando mi corazón aquí-Dice Shaoran cuando este la toma por la cintura y Sakura lo toma por el cuello , estos toman un tono rojo ( muy lindo por cierto) y comienzan a unir sus cuerpos lentamente , sus labios rozan uno con otro con mucha suavidad, Shaoran siente que los labios de Sakura son realmente suaves.... como el terciopelo , mientras Sakura esta envuelta en un sin fin de sensaciones......Cuando sienten algo extraño y ambos levantan la vista y ven a su alrededor  
  
-Sientes?( La presencia no sean mal pensados como uno ^_~ ) - Dice Sakura a su compañero  
  
-Si... ¿De quien es esta presencia? - Shaoran se da cuenta de que aun tiene agarrada a Sakura por la cintura, se sonroja y la suelta.  
  
Una explosión Se oye en la cancha de la escuela ,Sakura y Shaoran corren hacia la cancha.  
  
-No puedo creerlo....-Dice Sakura al ver a una imagen fantasmagórica de una hermosa joven Flotando sobre lo que antes era la cancha , y ahora solo era un enorme agujero.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? -Dice Shaoran sacando su espada - y apuntando a aquel ser.  
  
El ser sonríe y se oye una voz desde lo lejos - Enredadera!!!!!! - Una enredadera sale del vientre de la joven atacando a Sakura y a Shaoran  
  
-Cuidado!!! -Dice Shaoran empujando a Sakura hacia un lado pero lastimándose un brazo con la enredadera.  
  
-Vamos , chicos eso es todo lo que me pueden demostrar ?-Dice la voz femenina de nuevo.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu y que deseas? -Dice Sakura viendo hacia el ser extraño  
  
-Quiero que me den una buena pelea, anda! Intenta ganarme joven Sakura - Dice la voz  
  
-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer Shaoran? -Dice Sakura a su compañero.  
  
-creo que debemos atacar si no queremos morir -Dice este sacando con su mano - Dios del Trueno ¡Ve! - Dice Shaoran y con su espada- invocando un pergamino , un trueno cae sobre la joven que estaba encima de el hoyo  
  
-Escudo!!!- Dice la voz desde lo lejos y Shaoran ve que la joven esta intacta pero cuando esta levanta la vista , se nota a alguien mas que esta ahí , y es un joven rubio con un escudo, de plata y con el logotipo de una luna, con muchas mechas de un lado , simulando el fuego y de el otro lado con estrellas. Sakura al verlo bien se da cuenta de que sus orejas le indican que es una especie de elfo.  
  
-creí que me darían mas guerra -Dice la voz cuando el elfo se hace hacia un lado de el primer ser viendo a Sakura  
  
-Yo te ayudo li-Dice Sakura k levantándose y sacando una llave en forma de estrella - llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella!, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión con tigo... LIBERATE!!! - la llave de Sakura se convierte en báculo , pero este es un poco mas largo y las alas un poco las crecidas  
  
-Bosque!!! -Dice Sakura llamando a una de sus cartas , y la figura de bosque vuela hacia el elfo y la joven , pero la joven desaparece y el elfo ve a bosque  
  
- Espada de la luz!!!- Dice la voz y el elfo el elfo saca una espada sin filo pero en vez de esto sale luz y corta con rapidez las ramas de bosque  
  
-Pero que...- Dice Shaoran viendo que el elfo tampoco tiene ningún rasguño  
  
-Aun deben entrenarse si quieren verme -Dice la voz con un ligero sonido pícaro , -Ganarme no es tan fácil , y aun que Sakura se aya vuelto muy fuerte , no me ganaran , es mas.. les propongo algo , Derroten a una de mis cartas , y me dejare ver  
  
Mi lady , no creo que Deba exponerse tanto -Dice una voz varonil  
  
-Viene acompañada... susurra Shaoran a Sakura  
  
-Mi lady yo opino igual -Dice una voz femenina diferente a la primera  
  
-No, no importa , que derroten a una de mis cartas , solamente usando 6 cartas así que escojan bien Jóvenes magos , eso si no quieren que destroce Tomoeda, Pelearan con migo en una semana , mas vale que se preparen , Regresa! -El elfo desaparece y un destello de luz va camino a la oscuridad -Nos veremos después  
  
-Escojan bien -Dice la voz masculina  
  
-Si no quieren desaparecer -Dice la voz de la otra chica  
  
Continuara ......................  
  
Hola hola hola!! , ^.^ espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aun que a mi la verdad s eme hizo como que le falto algo , pero bueno espero haberme explicado bien por que como siempre soy una atolondrada explicando :p  
  
Si les ha gustado este fic... Nada les cuesta dejarme un pequeño Review  
  
Azuka Tsukino de Black VENGA!! PERO SI OTRA BLACK jajaja siri-boy es famoso :p Pues a qui tienes el capitulo espero que te aya gustado  
  
Tomoe Himura: Graccias por dejar tu review y que bueno que te gusto este fic, Pues dime ¿ acaso cres que le dejaria el camino facil al amor de Shaoran y Sakura?- pues NO!!!!Jajajajjajaa 


	4. CApitulo 3

Cartas Negras  
Por Asuka Ikari  
  
Capitulo 3: Dos Grandes sorpresas para Sakura  
  
-No, no importa , que derroten a una de mis cartas , solamente usando 6 cartas así que escojan bien Jóvenes magos , eso si no quieren que destroce Tomoeda, Pelearan con migo en una semana , mas vale que se preparen , Regresa! –El elfo desaparece y un destello de luz va camino a la oscuridad –Nos veremos después  
  
-Escojan bien –Dice la voz masculina  
  
-Si no quieren desaparecer –Dice la voz de la otra chica  
  
De pronto una total oscuridad inundó la preparatoria Haciendo que Sakura y Shaoran tratasen de ver a través de esta aun en guardia.  
  
-sha.. Shaoran..- Dice una temblorosa Sakura que aun le teme a la oscuridad.  
  
-Tranquila aquí me encuentro- Dice este tomando por los hombros a su compañera.  
  
Cuando las luces se vuelven a encender cegándoles durante un momento , se dan cuenta que la cancha no esta y en su lugar ahí un gigantesco hoyo.  
  
-Ueeee!!!! Shaoran! Ve la cancha!! ¿Qué haremos?-Sakura ve preocupada sabiendo que ninguna de sus cartas reconstruía canchas.  
  
-Pues..Irnos –Shaoran toma a Sakura de la mano y corre fuera de la preparatoria a toda velocidad antes de que alguien les culpe. Al llegar a la casa de Sakura Algo cansados y ambos agarrandoce un costado por un poco de dolor tratan de normalizar su respiración.  
  
Es.. Mejor que descansemos – Dice Shaoran recuperando el aliento.  
  
-si, tienes razón ... Debemos hablar con Kero y Yue –Sakura respira profundo y después parece acordarse de algo.- aun que...  
  
-¿Aun que? –  
  
-es que.. a mi hermano le toca la cena.. y querrá escuchar..-  
  
-¡tu Hermano? ¡- Shaoran se pone pálido al recordar a Touya y los problemas que ha tenido con el debido a el empeño de este por que no le quiten a su hermana.  
  
-Es mas, Hablare con Yukito para que dialogue con Touya primero Así no habrá problemas , Aun que esperemos que no pida mis razones por estar tan tarde en la escuela...- Sakura recuerda aquel beso.. y su cara comienza a tomar un rojo muy simpático y cuando voltea a ver a Shaoran ve que este también esta completamente rojo pero ha estado alcanzando tonos inimaginables de este color.  
  
Sakura por su parte Vuelve a imaginar el roce de los labios de Shaoran con los suyos haciendo que esta comience a sacar un poco de humo por el cuello ( Escena estilo cuando Eriol le dio un beso en la mano a Sakura ( ECENA KAWAIII^.^))  
  
Después de un rato de intercambios de miradas rojas y bochornos , Sakura y Shaoran entran en la casa y comienzan a quitarse los zapatos - ¡¡Ya Llegue!!! - cuando pronuncia esas palabras Sakura ve al pequeño guardián amarillo volando escaleras abajo hacia su dueña.  
  
-Que bueno que llegaste Sakura!!!! ¡¡Sakurita Mala!!!! Te estamos esperando para.....¿Qué hace ese mocoso aquí? – a Kero le sale una venita en la frente mientras enseña sus pequeños colmillos.  
  
-¿A quien llamas mocoso? – Shaoran levanta el puño hacia Kero mientras ambos se miran de manera asesina, frente a frente Mientras esperan que Sakura los detenga ya que siempre esta ahí para decirles algo.. Y para sorpresa de Ambos, Sakura no ha dicho nada Así que ambos voltean a verle  
  
-¿Sakura? –Dicen al unísono , pero ven que Sakura ya no se encuentra ahí , y su voz se escucha junto a la de Yukito en la cocina. Kero y Shaoran se ven mutuamente , y al mismo momento comienzan a correr (volar) hacia la cocina para tratar de alcanzar a Sakura.  
  
Para su suerte ( o no ) Shaoran llega primero , pero no se da cuenta de que al tratar de tomar a Sakura del brazo, no la tomo precisamente de este....  
  
Shaoran ve que Kero se le queda viendo de una manera pasmada y Cuando li voltea para descubrir donde tiene la mano. ( para los que no tengan imaginación, le toco un pecho sin querer ) (aja -.-U)  
  
Este se pone completamente rojo casi hasta llegar al púrpura y siente la mirada asesina de alguien mas en la cocina, al voltear la cara para descubrir al dueño de la mirada... en pocas palabras con la mirada de Touya...  
  
Shaoran al sentir tantas emociones de un Jalón no le queda mas remedio.... que caer inconsciente.  
  
Por su parte Sakura estaba completamente roja y pasmada, pero sale de esto en cuanto ve a Shaoran caer como Roca ante sus pies.  
  
Yukito, solo sonríe y ayuda a Sakura a llevar al incapacitado al sillón de estar , mientras Touya va hacia ellos completamente verde de Furia y Refunfuñando de manera violenta.  
  
-¡¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A TOCARLA ASÍ EN MI PRESENCIA ¡!!!!? DEJA QUE DESPIERTE ESE PEDAZO DE CHICO!!!LO MATARE!!! Y NO ME DIGAS QUE NO PUEDO YUKI POR QUE LO VOY A AHORCAR!!!!! – Touya grita histéricamente mientras Sakura y Yukito tratan de despertar al aludido.  
  
Kero sigue en la parálisis, y cuando sale de esta se convierte en Keroberos y salta sobre Shaoran quitando a Sakura y a Yukito.  
  
-ME COMERE A ESE MOCOSO!!!-  
  
-COMETELO KEROBEROS!!!-  
  
-Kero! , Hermano!, Basta ya!!. fue una equivocación! Dejen de gritar que me están aturdiendo!- Sakura ya esta enfadada y cierra los ojos dejando a Kero sin poder moverse mientras Yukito que cambio de forma a Yue , lo quita de sobre el inconsciente Shaoran y se acerca a Touya para tranquilizarlo antes de que rompa algo de lo que se arrepienta después.  
  
*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~*-~-* Ya todos mas calmados y en la sala-*-~-*-~*-~-*-~-*-~-  
  
-Y eso fue lo que paso en la escuela...-Dice Sakura sacando las cartas y el báculo poniéndolo sobre la mesa.  
  
-Ya veo.. pero nosotros no sentimos ninguna presencia – Yue ve parado las cartas  
  
-y sigo sin entender que hace ese chiquillo aquí – Touya ve a Shaoran fieramente  
  
-yo tampoco entiendo qué hace el mocoso aquí!-  
  
-Vine para ayudar a Sakura, no para que ustedes me criticaran ni me dieran el visto bueno – Shaoran deja callados a Touya y a Kero con ese comentario.  
  
-Dejen de pelear por una vez en su vida y escúchenme.., debemos ver cuales cartas podemos utilizar... solo tenemos 6 cartas a escoger y sus cartas son realmente fuertes...- Sakura agacha un poco la cabeza – Demonios...¿ por que no soy un poco mas fuerte?  
  
-Tranquila Sakura, ya veremos que cartas elegiremos, pero por el momento... los entrenare – dice Yue Fríamente viendo a ambos jóvenes.  
  
-Yo ayudare –Touya se para – no permitiré que ese mocoso le ponga una mano encima a Sakura  
  
-Hermano! Se cuidarme sola!! –Sakura infla las mejillas en modo de reproche  
  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo – dice Shaoran parándose viendo a Touya , y ahora ya están mas o menos a la misma altura.  
  
-Entonces iré a la escuela mañana y los entrenare después de clases, - Yue vuelve a su forma Humana , Yukito.  
  
-Entonces saldré temprano de la escuela - dice Touya mirando aun Fijamente a Shaoran y le susurra - si tocas a Sakura te mato ... me ha costado mucho cuidarla para que vengas a quitármela  
  
-Ella decidirá su destino , no nosotros - Dice Shaoran de una manera solo audible para el y Touya  
  
-Entonces hasta mañana – Dice Yukito sonriente mientras bosteza – tengo algo de sueño , y mañana debo ir a mi nuevo trabajo  
  
-Ya tienes nuevo trabajo Yukito?-  
  
-Si pequeña Sakura, conseguí un empleo nuevo y que me agrada bastante-.  
  
- Y de que se trata? –  
  
- No seas curiosa - Touya ve a Shaoran , - ¿ No es hora de que te vayas mocoso? –  
  
-Es verdad, tengo que retirarme – Shaoran sigue con la pelea de miradas que tienen en medio.  
  
-Te acompañare a la puerta Shaoran – Sakura sonríe y jala a Shaoran hacia el corredor para que Touya deje de verlo así , ya que Kero estaba muuuy ocupado con un pedazo de flan , y por eso no había comentado mucho.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta Sakura y Shaoran se quedan viendo sonrientemente mientras Sakura lo abraza por el cuello tiernamente para poder propinar un beso al rojo chaval.  
  
Cuando sus labios están realmente cerca se oye desde el pie de la escalera  
  
–Tócala y te mato mocoso –  
  
Shaoran y Sakura se separan completamente rojos – Hermano! Deja de fisgonear ¡!! – Sakura esta muy molesta por aquel beso fallido.  
  
-Nos veremos mañana Sakura...- Shaoran le da un beso en los labios rápidamente ante la mirada fulminante de Touya , y sale de la casa sonriente.  
  
¿ por que dejas que ese mocoso te bese?! – Touya comienza a gritar de nuevo histérico , cuando baja Yukito y arrastra a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa , escaleras arriba mientras este patalea como niño pequeño  
  
-jejeje,-Sakura ríe ante la escena tan cómica.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~*-~ EN LA ESCUELA (receso) ~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*  
  
-Y eso fue lo que paso Tomoyo – Dice Sakura a su compañera la cual comienza a poner ojitos en forma de estrella ante la mirada curiosa de Shaoran , Melucine , Deborah y Petyr que platicaban animadamente hace unos momentos.( pero Tomoyo puso una cara extraña y todos voltearon para verle)  
  
-Eso significa que... PODRE DISEÑAR DENUEVO PARA TI!! DIOS! TENGO QUE EMPEZAR A PREPARAR MODELOS NUEVOS ¡!!Tomoyo se levanta alucinada y piensa sobre los diseños de Sakura – podré grabarte de nuevo en tus grandes hazañas!!!!! Ya lo puedo ver!!!! – ( inclúyanle de fondo a Sakura con varios diseños al estilo Tomoyo )  
  
-¿Hazañas? – Asuka ve a Shaoran haciendo que este se ponga rojo y se pierda en los ojos de esta tontamente.  
  
-¿A que te refieres con hazañas bella Tomoyo? – Petyr le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Tomoyo , la cual deja de alucinar con los trajes y se sonroja.  
  
Creo que eso es asunto de ellos, dejen de ser curiosos.-  
  
-Deborah , ¿ sabias que eres aburrida? –  
  
-cállate Petyr!!! – Sakura ríe al ver a Deborah tratando de propinarle una bofetada a este , mientras muchas chicas critican a Deborah por tratar de pegarle al cuerazo de hombre  
  
Es mejor que entremos a clase, hoy tendremos clases de escultura- Melucine se levanta y ve pasa una mano a Shaoran por el mentón haciendo que este huela el aroma de esta.  
  
Lavandas.... –Susurra Shaoran sonriendo tontamente ante el olor de Melucine y parándose ante el tacto  
  
Sakura que estaba sentada frente Shaoran se pone completamente roja de rabia y le salen como tres venitas palpitantes en la frente logrando una efusiva risita por parte de Tomoyo  
  
-jijiji La diversión esta por comenzar - Tomoyo toma sus útiles y se para  
  
-Oye Daidouji, y a ese tonto que le pasa? –Dice Mei-ling acercándose a su compañera ya que también noto el comportamiento de Shaoran .  
  
-Es normal Mei-Ling , simplemente son puras hormonas – Tomoyo se ríe y cuando Mei Ling escucha esto comienza a reír como loca ante la mirada asustada de algunos compañeros.  
  
-¿qué clase tenemos?- pregunto Melucine volteando hacia Sakura mientras Petyr y Deborah pasaban entre ellas gritando.  
  
-eh...Escultura.- Sakura ve su reloj – y si no nos apuramos no llegaremos  
  
-iPetyr vuelve acá engendro del demonio!!!/i- Deborah sigue persiguiendo a Petyr el cual ya corre hacia el aula de arquitectura ( n/a : las cosas que estén en cursiva será que Están hablando en francés aun no soy buena con el idioma )  
  
-Bueno entonces apresuremos el paso – Tomoyo camina sonriendo mientras ve corriendo a Petyr con Deborah detrás de el tratando de pegarle con su mochila.  
  
-Si Tomoyo – Melucine camina detrás de Tomoyo  
  
-Vamos Shaoran . – Mei-Ling y Sakura agarran a Shaoran el cual sigue algo embelesado por el perfume de Melucine  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~ En el aula de Escultura ~-*-~-*-~-*-~*-~- *~-*  
  
-mm veamos.. si , tengo todo..- Sakura revisa todas sus cosas  
  
-Tenemos que preparar el barro Sakura? – Melucine ve a Sakura mientras se sienta a lado de ella  
  
-No lo creo , aun no sabemos que tipo de escultura nos darán , Si humana o de nuevo de frutas-  
  
-Ya veo , y ¿ quien será el maestro de este semestre?-  
  
-Creo que será..... – Tomoyo se lleva un dedo al mentón – es verdad, no nos dijeron quien seria nuestro maestro en este semestre...  
  
-Entonces solo nos queda esperar –Deborah acomoda sus cosas en su pupitre y estos son muy grandes debido a que ahí trabajaban todo el material.  
  
-¿ Que es eso Petyr? – Shaoran ve que Petyr juega con la plastilina formando una figura con muchas curvas pero nada detallado  
  
-iVeamos... un poco mas..../i- Petyr sigue entretenido y no contesta la pregunta  
  
-oye que eso no es... –Mei Ling no termina de hablar por que ve que Petyr levanta las manos dejando ver una figura muy bien detallada y delineada  
  
-uu.. que detalle –Dice Shaoran y Todos los chicos comienzan a ven la figura de Petyr la cual es la escultura de una mujer desnuda hasta el mas mínimo detalle , el problema era de que era demasiado detallada y para el horror de Deborah Petyr comenzaba a decir que la figura era de ella  
  
-Mas te vale que deshagas eso o me las pagaras Petyr que el día de hoy me tienes calientita y tentada para darte unos golpes que nunca olvidaras.....- Deborah se acerca a el tronándose los dedos  
  
-yo no la hice! La hizo Shaoran-  
  
--Oye!! Eso es injusto!!! Yo no soy bueno con las artes manuales!-  
  
Melucine sonríe abiertamente y comienza a soltar carcajadas acompañada de Sakura , Tomoyo y Mei Ling cuando comienza una guerra de patadas y derechazos repartidos por Deborah entre Shaoran y Petyr, cuando las chicas notan que un joven entra en el salón y saluda a los jóvenes , haciendo que Petyr , Deborah y Shaoran se queden inmóviles y regresen a sus respectivos lugares con cara dócil y la de Deborah sobre todo con un toque angelical y con ojitos de "yo no rompo un plato"  
  
Sakura al levantar la mirada se encuentra con la de el nuevo profesor... Yukito.- Yu.. Yukito? Este es tu nuevo empleo?!!! -Sakura se para ignorando la mirada de todas las chicas que la miran con furia y que antes miraban a Yukito totalmente embelesadas  
  
-Hola pequeña Sakura, si este es mi nuevo trabajo , pero ya te explicare después ¿si?- Yukito le guiña el ojo y las chicas suspiran – Mucho gusto yo seré su profesor de escultura, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro en este semestre yo les enseñare a hacer pequeñas esculturas de figuras humanas , tengo entendido que antes estudiaron en plastilina las figuras geométricas y figuras de frutas y botellas –los chicos asienten con la cabeza- , Primero que nada quiero saber sus nombres así que se Irán parando de uno en uno diciéndome su nombre y que tipo de esculturas les gustaría trabajar .mm veamos empecemos por ti –(señala a Petyr)  
  
-Mi nombre es Petyr Van Abel , y el tipo de escultura que suelo manejar es de 90-60-90 – Petyr sonríe de una manera sexy haciendo que todas suspiren.  
  
-Jajaja , Joven Petyr , no me refería a este tipo de "esculturas" me refiero a las que van congruente a nuestra materia.  
  
-Aah,, pues yo quiero aprender a hacer mujeres de Barro.... – Dice Petyr el problema fue que lo dijo de una manera muy ....desagradable vuelve a sonreír haciendo que Deborah haga una cara de asco debido a la manera en la que fue articulada la oración,  
  
-Petyr... ¿ Como le haces para que todas las cosas que salen de esa bocaza tuya suenen tan repulsivas?  
  
-No se , ese es mi instinto animal – Petyr se sienta , Shaoran comienza a reír acompañado de los chicos del salón y de Yukito.  
  
-Si, lo mas probable es que sea tu instinto de simio - Ahora Fueron todas las chicas las que rieron pero Mas Deborah debido a que quedo conforme con su respuesta,  
  
-Haber , señorita y dígame usted su nombre –Yukito sonríe  
  
-Deborah Mayfair, y me gustaría hacer esculturas de Ángeles. – Contesta la aludida.  
  
-Ya veo... Perfecto. Y usted?-  
  
-Mi nombre es Li Mei Ling , y me gustaría hacer figuras de Pájaros.  
  
-y usted? –  
  
Melucine se levanta y ve a los ojos a Yukito que por un momento siente algo extraño pero no sabe como explicarlo y vuelve a la realidad cuando escucha la voz de la joven  
  
-Bienvenido profesor, ¿ algo nuevo en los oscuros rincones de la mente? - Melucine sonríe y muchos también sonríen mientras otros se tienen que llevar el puño a la boca para no reír  
  
-jeje , lo lamento , me distraje un momento ¿ cual dijiste que era tu nombre?-  
  
-No lo he dicho- Melucine sigue sonriendo muy tranquilamente fijando sus ojos de gato en Yukito – Mi nombre es Melucine Asuka y a mi me gustan las esculturas de los hombres, y me gustan también los elfos Altos- ( y no me refiero a la altura con"altos")  
  
-ya, los elfos son algo lindo para hacer esculturas-  
  
-Veamos.. joven Kinomoto.-  
  
Sakura se levanta de prisa - a mi me gustan las figuras de ositos! –  
  
Yukito continua con las presentaciones un buen rato pero por alguna extraña razón no le pregunto a Shaoran.  
  
-Bien chicos , se ha ido una hora de 4 , así que comenzaremos con las esculturas – Yukito se voltea hacia el pizarron y comienza a escribir- Estas son las medidas que utilizaran ¿ si señorita Urico?- Yukito se da cuenta que una joven pelirroja levanta la mano  
  
-Herís por favor.  
  
-Esta bien Herís tienes alguna duda?-  
  
-si, ¿ quien será el modelo?-  
  
-oh , es verdad no les hable del modelo. Pues el ... no , no es usted joven Petyr – Yukito sonríe al ver que Petyr ya comenzaba a desnudarse para posar – ya tengo mi propio modelo.  
  
-Lastima.. de lo que se pierden chicas- Petyr se acomoda la ropa y recibe un librazo por parte de Deborah cuando se sienta.  
  
-En fin , les presento a nuestro modelo, el trabajara con nosotros en todo el semestre, pasa por favor-  
  
Un joven alto muy guapo, con un cuerpo muy bien formado , de ojos azul intenso, pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda agarrado con un listón blanco el cabello del mismo color que sus ojos.., y llevaba gafas...  
  
Todos se quedan sorprendidos al saber cual era el modelo... Su nombre : Eriol Hiragizawa CONTINUARA....................  
  
Hola ,Hola ,Hola!!!! , Espero que les guste este capitulo :p no ahí mucha acción pero trato de hacerlo lo mas cómico posible (y por mas que trato no puedo quitarle mi humor negro y pervertido . Gomen!!! )  
  
Kino, Bulma : conste que continuo el fic por que me lo pedieron ^_^jejeje  
  
Los derechos de los personajes son de Las chicas de clamp Los nombres Deborah y Petyr pertenecen a Anne Rice.  
  
Hasta la proxima!!! Y no se olviden del review 


	5. explicacion

Nop.. esto no es un capitulo.. -.- sorry , antes de que me maten , quiero decirles que me disculpen por no actualizar ninguno de mis fics, no los dejare allí . -U un se me preocupen.  
  
El problema radica en que no tengo computadora y a falta de ella no puedo escribir.  
  
Pero en cuant0o me regresen la cpu publicare capitulos nuevos.  
  
Les agradezco por seguir mis fics. Y aun que tengo muchos todos los continuare hasta el final  
  
Alma perversa ( slayers )  
  
Un mundo nuevo ( slayers y evangelion solo que en esta si me tardare puesto que fue uno de mis primeros fan fics)  
  
Cartas negras ( sakura card captor tambien tardare tengo siglos que lo tengo )  
  
Dragon Nocturno ( escaflowne uuuuy esperen lo interesante - que me esta encantando como va este fic ( o sea , lo que tengo en mente )  
  
Amanecer en la oscuridad ( NigthWalker estoy emocionada con este fic puesto que recibio gran aceptación a pesar de que no pensaba continuarlo por que fue de esos dias de imaginación hiperactiva , pero debido a que a muchos les agrado lo continuare( por cierto una duda ¿creen que deba ponerle lemmon? )  
  
Una gran familia ( Shaman King , aun que he tenido mucha inspiración no he encontrado la manera de ordenar todo , y el siguiente capitulo lo termine en un dia de los que me anime a escribirlo en cuaderno y se me perdio el cuaderno )  
  
Under my skin ( tambien esta casi terminado en la compu , T.T dejen que me la regresen!!!!!)  
  
Bueno les agradezco a todos por tenerme paciencia 


End file.
